starpathfandomcom-20200214-history
Elysium Combine
The Elysium Combine (or simply shorted to YsCom for the sake of convenience) is the overarching governing body of the Elysium sector. Officially established on the planet, Athens, in 2314 with only a handful of participants at the time, the Combine popularity quickly surged throughout the systems and was fully recognized as the sector's singular interstellar government by the final months of 2321. The independent Elysium Combine now stands as one of most wealthy interstellar nations standing within recent times as of 2385. Government The current collective of corporate giants was formed to superseded the ineffective planetary governments and mishandled city-states of old in favor of a universal cooperative government headed by the leaders of major and minor corporations based within the sector. Its power is closely tied to the many corporations that are apart of it, each one providing a vital service to sector's economy and/or infrastructure that backs their chair on the Board. The current number of representative seats on the board is estimated to be in the hundreds. Each Corporation is allowed to only have one representative on the board, their political power is limited to a Directorate, in which a number of other Corporations also sign into. These representatives are then responsible for presenting their respective corporations' views and goals within this Directorate. A Directorate is either created and/or disbanded by the majority of the board. The number of required representatives needed by a respective Directorate and what field it is ordered to oversee is also decided by the board. The corporations involved in a Directorate are given exclusive control over whatever that subject may detail. If a Directorate member is shown and/or believed to be ineffective or incompetent. The Directorate's size is governed by the number's of Corporations invested into it. However, the Directorate's size is closely monitored at all times and its fate is ultimately in the hands of the board. Foreign relations The Elysium Combine adopts a strong isolationist policy in regards to many of Sol and the UGC's collectivist federal systems. Preferring to stand by an armed neutral policy and stick to it as close as possible. They tend to hold good relations towards most of the galaxy's governments barring a few exceptions. Through, on the other hand, the Elysium Combine has created and continues to maintain one of the largest interstellar trading markets that the Galaxy has ever seen. Always exporting countless amounts of goods with their trading partners at a large net gain. This has allowed the Elysium Combine to earn a great deal of leeway and influence in the political battlefield that surrounds them, making it hard for any Foreign power to ever take action against them for even the UGC and their parenting Kanad Collective to take a lasting stance against them. For either, their allies or themselves are too reliant on the various trade deals and services shared with the Elysium Combine for a major hostile action to be anything but self-destructive in long term. For It is estimated that over 60-70% of all common goods found in within the southwestern quadrant have their origin within Elysium space with a substantial 20-30% chance of them existing elsewhere within the galaxy. Ranging everywhere from the simplest of home appliances within the modern household to the some of the most advanced computers networks and robotic assets employed by countless militaries within the galaxy. However, this is also a harsh curse. For the Elysium Combine's ambassadors and diplomats spend almost all of their efforts on keeping the Elysium Combine's status in balance, for it exists in a very delicate position on the interstellar stage. For they must always be carefully maneuvering themselves within the vast political battlefield to avoid the ire of the larger expansionist powers while keeping the Combine's greater interests in mind. Upyri Federation The Elysium Combine holds strong, long-standing cultural and economic ties to the Upyri Federation with both powers enjoying a great deal of shared wealth and growth. This relationship has allowed both the Combine and the Federation to prosper at an unprecedented rate in the trade sector for the last five decades. Sol System Government However, while the Combine's trade is at an all-time high with the Sol System Government. The relationship between both powers is quite stained from a long history of bad blood between the two powers, most hailing from the early days of Humanity's expansion into the star. For Man's early colonization efforts were met a myriad of setbacks and after the mass economic downturn of the 2280s led to the subsequent abandonment of the young Elysium colony along the rest of Man's most outer colonies by the Terrain Governments. United Galactic Council and the Kanad Collective The Elysium Combine has also been one of the largest critics of the UGC, with one of the board's ambassadors calming that the organization's future as being one that's doomed to fall as old tensions rise once more between the various powers. Likewise, relations between the Kanad Collective have been sour since the day that the Elysium colony was established and has only continued to degrade with each passing day. Ayr Empire The relations between the Elysium Combine and the Ayr Empire is are largely non-existent due to the vast amount of space that separates the two power. However, due to the open acceptance of extensive body augmentation and very progressive standings on synthetic rights that one could guess that the Ayr would view the Elysium Combine as morally reprehensible. Sanghvi Mantle The known relations between the Elysium Combine and the Sanghvi Mantle are extremely tenuous the between two powers, for like the Ayr Empire. The two powers are spit far apart from one another. However, it is commonly known that the that Elysium Combine openly supplied the Kanad Collective and its allies during the first Kanad-Sanghvi war. It is believed that the Sanghvi Mantle views the Elysium Combine as a large threat to its goals and vise-visa. Though, time will tell when and if the Sanghvi Mantle will take hostile action against the Combine or if the combine does the same. History Pre-Humanity XXX - 2217 While it is generally unknown what, if any, sapient species permanently inhabited the pre-Elysium sectors prior to Humanity's discovery of the sector. Modern Joint Elysium-Upyri archaeologists have found several, extremely ancient and decrepit ruins belonging to a still-unknown alien race. In more modern times before the founding of the now Elysium sector, Upyri explorers had discovered little to no life within this quadrant of space. The explorers were however forced to leave the sector before their research could be completed due to an aggressive colonization endeavor by the UNGSI with the sector. For the UNGSI had decided to create a new colony within the far fringes of then-known space due to their own scans revealing that the uncharted sector held vast amounts of rare and valuable resources with no nearby lifeforms to challenge their claims. Colonial Rule 2218 - 2273 By 2223, after five years of extensive planning and exploration by the UNGDF and UNGSI's colonial bureau. It was finally decided to launch a mass scale colonization of the sector. The sector was then given the name of Elysium, as much of colony population would be hailing from the Mediterranean League. The early years of the colony were hard and long, many sacrifices were made to get the mining running at peak capability as soon as possible. Soon, a long series of refineries and factories were built within the sector to better exploit the supply chain but with them came permanently large-scale housing for the workers. Soon, the entire sector went from that of a massive resource extraction area to a fully fledged sector by 2240s. Becoming quite popular with investors with tens of billions of credits being poured into its economy. It now stood as a standing testament to Man's ingenuity and perseverance within the galaxy. But throughout the early years, the young sector experienced long-standing teething complications that allowed wide-scale corruption to spread deep into the heart of the sector. The gold-rush also brought dozens of interstellar corporations in that quickly took advantage of the overwhelmed planetary governments to put install themselves as the sector's true rulers. Creating an epidemic of wealth inequality and criminal violence that had spread to all corners of the sector. Soon, by 2260s, it was found that nearly 70% of all valuable resources had already been extracted and the mines slowly began to closed one by one. Leading to mass unemployment within the industrial sectors, however, some relief was found in Elysium's up and coming R&D department had reached several galactic-wide breakthroughs in the fields of artificial intelligence and robotics. Primarily being the first third-generation artificial intelligence, Protoplast. However, previous issues combined with the vast economic depression that overtook almost all human space forced the UNGSI to all but abandon the colony during the 2270s. Declaring it to be now Independent of UNGSI's rule and aid, Including the removal UNGDF protection assets from the sector. Independence 2274 - 2310 The years soon after the UNGSI's exodus was wrought with strife and chaos with the now tensions quickly rising between the mega-corporations remaining Elysium space, for the sector was still rife with enough resources in the system to keep the now major manufacturing center operating at a net gain. These conflicts of interest eventually boiled to the point open conflict between these industrial giants, using the domestic criminal elements within the vast cities of the sector to wage the war upon their corporate rivals with their new found proxies. The newly established sector government (SecGov, for short) left behind by the UNGSI to keep their interests in mind was itself, too understaffed and under-equipped to handle the mass influx of crime and unrest. So while they had lacked the means to stand to the rampant corporations, the First SecGov instead turn a blind eye to focus its limited resources on trying to restore Elysium's failing economy and doubling its efforts against the raids on its southern borders. However, the First SecGov's efforts on rebuilding the Sector's fractured economy soon fell through and its image was forever ruined when it was revealed that the SecGov's was filled with pure corruption. This, combined with a substantial famine overtaking nearly all of the system lead to First SecGov's fall at the hands of a quick and bloody civil war in 2277. Soon, a Second SecGov was built, this time by the hands of the so-called 'people'. However, much of the new ranks of the Second SecGov were filled with the odd individuals afflicted with Human supremacist groups. This Second SecGov was able to hold a callous iron fist over the population for well over 20 years while being moderately successful in rebuilding the Elysium Sector's economy by using its industrial sector to produce mass amounts of hardware for export and refitting the now resource striped planets of Attica and Boeotia as planet-wide scrapyards. The Second SecGov rule was eventually cut short as it begun crumbling under the might of a UNGSI task force sent to dethrone the Second SecGov for its direct involvement in numerous attacks on Upyri, UGC & UNGSI space in 2298. A transnational SecGov was then organized to oversee the struggling sector for nearly 6 years, though in that time, trust between the Elysian people and their alien neighbors quickly arose as humanitarian efforts poured in to help rebuild the shattered Elysium sector with the idea of a universal state without one species majority became popular. The Third SecGov was then shortly ratified afterward. However, this time, the third SecGov was built upon conservative principles with much of more moderate staff being assigned to run the third SecGov. Though with now forced to abide by a far weaker governmental constitution. Nonetheless, they served the Elysium public well enough for the next 10 years. Start of the Combine 2314 - 2379 While the Third SecGov was fairly successful in restoring the public's faith in the Sector with a mass reworking of the sector's cities infrastructure, an extensive crackdown on organized crime, and a revival of the sector's R&D department. The Third SecGov began to be seen as weak and large ineffective due to the corporations' grip slowly recovering from the Second SecGov's rule. Ultimately, the Third SecGov's fate was decided in the mid-years of the 2310s. As the interstellar corporations slowly isolated themselves more and more from the Third SecGov and cooperation between the two ruling powers ease to exist. Meanwhile, the public rapidly became more and more progressive with the Third SecGov being too stubborn to change their relatively old and outdated sapient rights and immigration laws. Leading to the majority population to become largely dissatisfied with the Third SecGov. These issues, in addition to a long-running economic recession, sealed the fate of the Third SecGov when the Athens moon declare Independence from the rest of the Third SecGov and under the rule of the newly established Elysium Combine. Soon, the Combine steadily overtook much of the sector and by the end of 2321. The Third SecGov was no more. The Elysium Combine rapidly furthered the Elysian sector position on the galactic stage through a strong alliance made with the Upyri Federation and the neighboring interstellar states. Promoting highly lucrative trade deals with the various powers. The Elysium Combine is also responsible for much of the scientific progress in fields of robotics, cybernetics and artificial intelligence. These advancements allowed the Elysium Combine to remain highly competitive in the galactic markets for over 60 years. While the Elysium Combine has faced its up and downs during these years, the Elysian people's faith in their sector's government has skyrocketed as the general state of living in Elysium is one of the highest in the entire southwestern quadrants with sapient rights being recognized as most progressive in all of known human space and beyond. The End of an Dream 2380 - 2386 After suffering from a devastating economic recession lasting from the early 2370s to 2383, the Elysium Combine has enjoyed a near total domination shift of the interstellar market towards their favor due to the complete destruction of the HarkArk Corporation. The Elysium Combine was possession of almost all known proprieties of the now-defunct superpower and swiftly absorbed their remaining assets. This has forced their closest competitors, the Hiscan Conglomerate, and the TriEnterprise into near total financial ruin. However, this period of dominance would be short-lived as the Starvis Incident would lead to the near complete disbanding of the superpower by the joint UGC Sercurity Summit of 2386 with the Sol System Government, the Kanad Collective, the Upyri Federation, the Ayr Empire and the Sanghvi Mantle participating against the fractured and devastated Elysium Combine. Culture The foundation of the Elysium sector is one built upon diversity and acceptance, its population is comprised of a myriad of unique and varied cultures and races. One where any citizen is allowed to practice any religion or cultural belief without fear of discrimination. The Elysian people are open supporters of synthetic right movements. The Elysium Combine was also first interstellar government to give full recognition of synthetic individuals as fully sapient and thus as true citizens of the Elysium sector. The Elysian people also pride themselves on their high general knowledge, for the Elysium Combine is said some of the most prestigious universities, academics, and libraries within all of Human Space. This is further backed by a large number of distinguished engineers, architects and scientists hailing from Elysian space. The common Elysian's perspective on both war and armed direct military intervention in foreign affairs is highly negative, for most Elysians share an anti-war, pacifist view and believe in mostly non-violent actions. Neutrality is seen as the most common stance among the greater Elysian population. However, many have often criticized Elysians for being overly pompous and cowardly. Military The Elysium Combine's military forces is a varied and often controversial topic among many most of Elysium's population. Nevertheless, the Combine still holds an impressive presence of unified might, along with holding a robust defenseive·pact with the nearby Upyri Federation. The few military forces are divided and organized into a centralized few that are listed below. The Titan Expeditionary Legion Serving as the primary military force of the Elysium Combine after being established recently in the early 2400s. The Titan Expeditionary Legion ranks are almost entirely filled with that of advanced robotic soldiers and complex computer systems acting as it's commanders. Main page: WIP The Olympian Navy The Star fleet of the Elysium Combine, it's daunting size for a comparably small power been met with much ire and uncertainty from outside parties as the Olympian Navy holds a strong presence in the southwestern quadrants. The Navy employs its own elite infantry forces for fleet defense and bordering actions. Main page: Olympian Navy The Argos Operational Services Seen as the Elysium's black ops by many, Argos serves as unofficial Elysium's expedition and intervention forces. Most of their operations and details are kept in the dark from the public eye. As such they are under constant watch and scrutiny from countless sources, both from within and without. Main page: Argos The Evzoni Guard The Evzoni is a large, loose board overlooking and managing the various privateers, private contractors, and freelancers within Elysium space. They are usually tasked with the defense of the Combine's ever-growing trade routes and merchant fleets. Main page: WIP The Hoplite Security Force The HSF serves as both Elysium's law enforcement and its first line of defense. Primarily drawn from Elysium's inner star systems, their thin ranks are very well equipped and are armed with a wide array of state of the art machinery to accomplish their tasks. Main page: Hoplite Security Force Category:Factions